Despues del olvido viene lo mejor
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: ¿A quie habra olvidado Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Lo recordara? Nunca penso que lo olvidaria sintiendo lo que sentia


Titulo: Despues del olvido viene lo mejor

Pareja: Natsu x Lucy

Lucy Heartfilia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, se en caminaba a el gremio mientras se preguntaba el porque ese ultimo año el gremio estuvo muy callado.

-¡Lu-chan!

Se exalto por el grito y voltio a ver quien le llamaba

-Levy-chan…

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la peli azul un poco preocupada

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió con una pregunta la rubia

-Este ultimo año has estada muy diferente

-Ah… Es que siento que el gremio ha estado muy diferente y no recuerdo el porque

Levy la miro con una cara curiosa que después se convirtió un poco en una cara de horror

-Lu-chan… no me digas que olvidaste a…

-Levy – hablo una voz detrás de la peli azul interrumpiéndola

-Gajeel – se sorprendió al ver al chico el cual era su novio detrás de ella – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sonriendo

-No debes de decirle

-Pero… ya lo olvido…

-¿Olvidar? ¿A quien?

-A nadie… debes recordarlo tu misma – dijo Gajeel mirándola seriamente

-Esta bien – dijo la rubia un poco confundida

-Vamos que en el gremio hay una noticia

Ambas muchachas asintieron y fueron junto a Gajeel al gremio, al llegar todos estaban haciendo una fiesta la cual hace mucho que no se veía. Gajeel y Levy fueron a sentarse juntos y Lucy fue a la mesa en donde estaban Gray, Juvia y Erza

-Hola chicos – dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Hola Lucy – dijo Erza junto con Juvia

-¿Qué tu no saludas? – le dijo la rubia al peli negro que no respondió

-Dejalo acaban de decirle la mas nueva noticia – dijo Juvia

-¿Qué noticia? – pregunto sentándose al lado de Erza

-Va a regresar – respondió Gray

-¿Quién? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia

-¿A caso ya lo olvidaste? – pregunto con un tono de voz enojado Erza

-¿A quien? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia

-Erza sabes que te dijo que si lo llegara a olvidar no teníamos que decir nada – le dijo Gray a la pelirroja

-Vamos díganme – suplico la rubia

-Lo siento no podemos – contesto Juvia

-¡Bien! – respondió enojada la rubia y se levanto para ir a la barra – ¡Mira-san!

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?

-¿Quién va a regresar?

-Ya lo olvidaste…

-¡Mira, trae tu trasero aca! – grito Erza provocando a la albina

-Erza… - dijo con un aura maligna dirijiendose a la pelirroja

Lucy pensaba de quien se debió de haber olvidado. Pocos minutos después la imagen de una sonrisa apareció en su mente y dio un respingon

-Esa sonrisa… - murmuro

-Lucy ya es hora

-¿De que?

-De que regrese…

-Lo siento Mira-san pero tengo que hacer algo hoy y me tengo que ir

-Ah… esta bien

**En el departamento de Lucy**

-"¿De quien será esa sonrisa? ¿Quién regresa hoy? ¿¡Quien!?" – comenzaba a estresarse, quería recordar quien era…

Tocaron su puerta, ella se levanto del escritorio y dejo su pluma, con la cual estaba escribiendo otra parte de su novela. Abrio la puerta

-Un paquete – dijo el cartero

-Gracias – respondió la rubia

-Me puede firmar aquí

-Claro – respondió y firmo

-Gracias – repitió la rubia y cerro la puerta

Se dirijio a su cama, tomo asiento y comenzó a abrir el paquete. Dentro de dicho paquete encontró una ropa muy bonita junto con una carta, abrió la carta la cual decía:

"_¡Hey Lucy!_

_De seguro ya me olvidaste ¿no?, yo aun no te olvido y eso que hay pasado mas de 6 meses. Nosotros te extrañamos mucho y esperamos, si aun nos recuerdas, que tu también nos extrañes. _

_Esta misión hay estado muy aburrida si ti, pero también no te invite porque es una misión peligrosa, hasta yo eh tenido problemas, esperamos regresar pronto. _

_¡Ah! Te mandamos esto porque no creas que nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños._

_¡Felicidades, Lucy!_

_Atte. Happy y …_

_1 Julio"_

La chica recordó todo de golpe

-Happy y… - tapo su boca comenzando a llorar un poco – Hoy regresa… Es hoy… Tengo que irme al gremio

**En el gremio**

-¡Ya esta por llegar! – el grito de Erza se hizo notar animando a todos sus compañeros

-¡Esta a 5 calles de aquí! – grito Gray entrando

-Al fin regresan…

-El gremio estuvo muy solo sin ellos

-Por fin podremos pelear de nuevo

Todas estas cosas eran escuchadas por todo el gremio extrañaban mucho a aquellos revoltosos. La puerta del gremio se abrió llamando la atención de todos los cuales al ver quien entraba se alegraron demasiado

-¡Bienvenidos Happy, Natsu!

-¡Al fin regresamos! – grito feliz el peli rosa levantando las manos con entusiasmo

-¿Qué te parece una pelea Natsu? – pregunto Erza, raro en ella pensaron todos

-¡Adelante! – respondió animado - ¡No me culpes si pierdes!

-Ya veremos eso – dijo levantándose de la mesa la pelirroja y llendo al patio trasero siendo seguida por el peli rosa

-¡Bien! ¡Hay regresado los viejos tiempos!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente llamando la atención de los que quedaban aun dentro del gremio

-¡Escuche que Natsu-san ha regresado! – exclamo Sting con Lector en su cabeza

-Si, adelante, pasen Sting y Rogue – dijo amablemente Mira – En estos instantes esta por comenzar una batalla con Erza

-Bien, vamos Sting – dijo Rogue el cual cargaba a Frosch

-Rogue

-¿Qué sucede Frosch?

-Sting ya se ha ido – dijo señalando la salida trasera

Rogue se fue a ver la pelea, aunque no tan interesado y las personas que aun quedaban dentro del gremio también salieron dejándolo solo. Lucy entro corriendo al gremio

-¿Dónde están todos? – se pregunto a si misma mientras trataba de respirar - ¿Dónde esta Natsu?

Escucho un ruido muy fuerte en la parte trasera del gremio y salió directamente para ver que sucedia. Hay fue cuando lo vio

-Natsu…

El peli rosa volteo buscando a la persona que lo había llamado pero Erza lo ataco por el descuido

-No deberías descuidarte Natsu

-Tu tampoco – dijo sonriente

-¿A que te…? – fue interrumpida por una llama que salió de quien sabe donde y casi le daba – Has mejorado

-¿Eso crees?

Mientras ambos seguían en su pelea-platica la rubia ya había vueto a entrar al gremio y se había sentado en la mesa donde siempre se sentaba con Gray, Juvia, Erza y por supuesto el hermoso peli rosa. Desde hacia un año sabia que amaba a ese chico pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para no olvidarlo se sentía una estúpida, comenzaba a recordar todos los momentos que paso con el peli rosa no quería volver a olvidarlos hasta que escucho como todos regresaban y empezaban a sentarse. Ella se levanto y busco con la mirada al Dragon Slayer de fuego, lo encontró hablando con los demás Dragon Slayers, comenzó a caminar hasta el, empezó a correr y cerca del chico que se dio cuenta que se acercaba salto a abrazarlo. Por desgracia el chico no se lo esperaba y ella había saltado un poco alto asi que su pecho quedo justamente en la cara del chico y ambos calleron. Todas las personas del gremio comenzaban a reir mientras Lucy y Natsu se sonrojaban al tiempo que se levantaban y se abrazaban como era debido.

-Natsu, perdóname – susurro la rubia en el oído de el

-¿Por qué? – pregunto separándose un poco de ella

-Te olvide… Perdoname

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, además yo sabia que podría pasar – dijo sonriendo

-Natsu… - volvió a abrazarlo y en su oído susurro: - Te amo… - dijo un poco apenada

-Y yo a ti Lucy – dijo separándose de ella y sonriendo

Ya no les importa si tenían publico ellos solo se besaron dejando a muchos sorprendidos pero a la vez felices

-¡Vayan a hacer eso a otro lado! – grito Happy

-Cierra la boca Happy – lo regaño Charle

-¡Aye! – dijo el Exceed con ojos de corazón

-Has arruinado todo Happy – dijeron Lucy y Natus mirándolo

-Lo siento – respondió apenado

-Y entonces ¿Ahora son novios? – pregunto Mira

-Claro que si ¿no Lucy? – pregunto Natsu

-¿Crees que después de esto no seria tu novia? – pregunto la rubia

Natsu sonrio y volvió a besarla recibiendo demasiados comentarios de todos los demás, pero no les importaba ellos superaron todos los problemas y ahora eran mas que felices.

Fin


End file.
